Come Away To The Water Come Away To the Slaughter
by beecouture
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, and Cato were prepared for an all or nothing battle until they found themselves in the woods of Beacon Hills. Multiple Pairings.
1. Not in Panem Anymore

Come away to the water. Come away to the slaughter.

A silver arrow whizzed through the forest. It's tip met a tree mere inches from Stiles Stillinski head. Snapping twigs and feet rushing through the brush could be heard.

"PEETA!"

A brunette girl with a long brown braid burst through the forest. Six pairs of eyes met hers.

"Who are you?"

"Katniss Everdeen. Who the hell are you?"

Peeta Mellark gasped for air. Cato's limb was still sung around his throat. Peeta began gagging just trying to breathe. Then Cato released his grip. Peeta fell forward and looked up at the tall blonde boy. Cato's eyes searched the sky.

"Where is she?" Cato hissed. The words no longer sounded human. Peeta stood and it was that moment he realized that he was no longer in the Arena.

"Cato…"

"What!"

"Where are we?" Cato rolled Peeta's words around in his head. He turned to see that both boys were in a thick wood. Cato glared at the sky. It was dotted with stars, and was absent of a grid. Cato angrily slammed his fist into the nearest tree. A flock of birds rushed into the dark sky and not a single Jabberjay could be heard amongst them. Peeta's sigh brought Cato back into reality. They were most certainly not in the Hunger Games Arena. But where in Panem were they?

Katniss's eyes darted from confused face to the next. Her grip tightened around her bow. She stalked over to the tree her arrow was impaled in. The boy in front of the tree squeaked as she pulled the arrow from above his head. She placed that arrow into her quiver silently. The girl spoke first; she had a habit of doing so.

"I'm Lydia. Lydia Martin. This is Jackson– " She pointed to a boy with dark blonde hair.

"That's Allison, Scott, and Derek." Allison reminded Katniss of Clove and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"And that's Stiles." The brunette boy was currently covering behind the tree. Katniss scowled in response.

"Where am I?"

"Beacon Hills, California." The quipped response came from the mouth of…Scott? Katniss thought that's what the fox haired girl had said. Katniss furrowed her brows in response before pointing to the house the jutted up into the skyline.

"What is that?" Her questions came out simple and plain while her mind's eye searched the faces around her.

"That's the Hale house." Lydia smiled in a perky way. _Glimmer. _Katniss thought. The name didn't sound familiar to her. She grunted in response before slowly backing into the woods. She glanced back at the faces one last time before taking off into the brush once again.

"PEETA!"

Derek Hale's eyes flashed at the girl as she took off into the woods. His woods. H stormed off into the house and the pack scrambled after him.

"Derek?"

"Go away."

"Derek?" Derek didn't bother responding a second time. His mind was already to intranced in thought. This girl's scent was unlike anything he had ever smelled in Beacon Hills. She was an outsider. And she was confused to say the least. Maybe she was a hunter? Her archery skills topped Allison's. But her lack of orientation threw that theory out the window. Who is Katniss Everdeen?

Cato heard faint voices. His years of training had helped him prepare for this moment. Only he had never imagined he'd be stuck with a rat from 12 in search of his district partner. Peeta sensed Cato's discomfort and moved forward so he two males were next to each other. Peeta could hear the voices as well. Cato began a light jog towards the voices. Peeta helplessly followed. Katniss couldn't have gotten that far. Could she? Cato stopped in his tracks. His blue globes were the size of dinner plates. He didn't even feel Mellark thud into his back. Peeta's head poked out from behind Cato's shoulder. He stood frozen as well. Muttations. Two of them. One was large, bigger than the one he had seen in the arena. The other one was scrappier and had amber colored eyes. Peeta racked his brain for a face. Maybe they didn't really sue their eyes. Cato ducked behind a bush instantly and pulled Peeta down next to him.

"Did you see that?" Peeta whispered.

"No shit, Mellark. What the hell are those things?"

"Mutations?"

"No." Cato rolled his eyes. "They don't…get…that big." Cato ran his fingers through his blonde hair. They were not in Panem anymore. Peeta felt hot heavy breath on his neck.

"C…Cato…" He gulped.

"Run!" Cato hissed and the two teens scampered off towards the road. They could hear thrashing behind them in the bushes and Peeta's feet hit pavement and he couldn't stop. Cato trekked his way towards a faint building. Peeta had been close by his side yet when Cato reached the large building the baker boy was nowhere in sight. Oh shit. Cato thought. His desire to find Peeta dwindled as he approached the building. It was something called a "high school". Cato had herd of them. They seemed to be like the academy without the weapons. He would be safe here. He ducked between the doors.

Peeta had been running with Cato until he heard the snarl. He couldn't help it. He looked back. The…thing…was chasing him. It was gaining ground. Peeta's eyes grew wide as it suddenly appeared in front of his face. He didn't even have time to scream. One of it's clawed…paws…gripped Peeta's ankle and carried him upside down. It walked on two legs slowly shrinking. It dropped Peeta and much to his horror it turned into a human. It wasn't exactly helping that the human's eyes glowed red.

"Friend of Katniss Everdeen?" It snarled at him. It turned out to be man, taller than Peeta with black hair and blue eyes.

"Katniss…is…alive?" Peeta gasped. Peeta realized he was back in the clearing. A brown haired boy emerged from the house Peeta saw. He and he other male engaged in a heated chat as Peeta slowly pulled himself up onto his feet. At least he wasn't in the Hunger Games anymore. Then it hit him. Cato. What had happened to him?

"What's your name?" The boy asked him.

"Peeta Mellark."

"Pita? And I thought my name was bad." The boy extended a hand.

"I'm Stiles."

***

LOCATIONS:

Katniss – Forest

Peeta – Hale House

Cato – Beacon Hills High School

All others – Hale House

A/N: Hello readers! Let's keep this short and sassy. Teen Wolf and Hunger Games crossover? I think yes! As of this point there are no pairings besides Scott and Allison so let me know what y'all want me to put in here and it may happen. Title derived from Come Way To The Water by Maroon 5.


	2. Not what Katniss expected

Cato was awoken by a screeching noise. He scrambled down from his perch; he had found a large empty room filled with seats. Sleeping was too easy on the wooden floor so Cato had climbed his way into the rafters. The screeching noise came from a small silver object on the far corner of the room. Cato moved towards it when he saw a shadow of a person enter the room. Cato flinched, ready for attack. A slender, tall, brunette girl walked through the doors with a stack of objects in her grasp. She made her way to the seats and sat, waiting for someone. Cato edged his way toward the door.

"I know you're in here." She spoke. Cato couldn't think of a response. "Do you know Pita?"

"Twelve?" Cato spat. It was involuntary, alliances where only skin deep.

"Wonderful. I think you can help us. I'm Allison." She smiled. Her sick sweetness vaguely reminded Cato of a younger Clove. Normally he would have laughed and embraced the memory but this was a different game he was playing now. Cato walked towards the girl, still cautious.

#

Peeta was currently sitting in half brunt down house. His whole life was being questioned. Who was he? Who was Katniss? How did they get here? Why where they here? Peeta answered the questions after a slight struggle to regain his courage. Stiles, who seemed the most likeable, eagerly took down the information on a piece of paper.

"Why is Katniss looking for you?" The question came from the fox haired girl, Lydia. Peeta gulped.

"We're partners…in the Games. We come from the same District and if we both stay alive we can win the Games. Together." Lydia seemed satisfied with the response until she began to speak again.

"What are the Games?"

"The Hunger Games. Where I come from, each of the twelve Districts must offer up one young man and women between the ages of twelve and eighteen in tribute to compete in the Hunger Games. It's a fight to the death." Lydia's eyes grew huge. She gasped and backed away.

"You and Katniss, you're all that's left though?" Stiles questioned.

"No, there's also Cato. He's the tall, blonde boy who was with me for a while. He's…deadly."

"Deadly? More deadly than Scott or Derek?" The last question seemed directed towards Lydia.

"Well, he's a natural born killer. In two they raise them to win the Games. He killed a boy with his bare hands." Peeta sighed, remembering the poor boy blamed for Katniss' actions.

"Oh."

#

Katniss was sleeping soundly, bound high up in a tree. She was woken by the sound of leaves rustling. A tall man, wearing simple clothes strolled underneath her tree. He seemed much older than Katniss. She saw two men, in all black following him. They had some sort of weapon on them. Danger. Katniss didn't move from her perch. Once she couldn't hear the men's footsteps she hopped down from the tree. It was no use calling out for Peeta anymore. He was nowhere to be found.

"Hey!" A gruff voice called out. Katniss whipped around, her braid whacking her cheek. It was the man from earlier.

"Hello." Act calm Katniss. Breathe.

"Why is a girl like you out here in the woods at this hour?"

"I'm lost…yeah, I'm lost." She tried to smile.

"Where do you live?" He seemed less concerned for her safety and more concerned that his plan would be figured out.

"Umm…" Katniss pointed in the direction of where she came. The man scratched his chin.

"You need help getting back?"

"No, that's alright." Katniss slowly began walking towards the trees.

"Alright. Have a safe trip."

"Thanks." Katniss smiled before breaking into a sprint. Danger. Katniss rushed through the brush until she saw the house from the night before. She slowly walked towards it when she heard a voice inside. Peeta. She knocked on the door quickly and it was opened by Lydia.

"Hello." Lydia smiled.

"Peeta?" Katniss could see the blonde boy look in her direction.

"Katniss?" He jumped towards her. They embraced and Katniss felt even more overjoyed than she had when two victors could be allowed. But it snapped her back into reality. The Games where still happening, Cato was still out there, waiting. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, Katniss wanted to find him.

#

Chris Argent was displeased with today's prowl of the wilderness. No wolves, only a lost girl. Damn. He sat in his truck before deciding to drive home. The girl seemed disoriented but not a danger. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he should have gone and helped her. But it was too late now, she was long gone and Chris had arrived home. He parked his car and entered his home quietly. Kate's funeral would be in a few days. If the wolves could be out of the way by then, her death would be so much more…significant.

#

LOCATIONS:

Katniss – Hale House

Peeta – Hale House

Cato – Beacon Hills High School

Allison and Scott – Beacon Hills High School

Stiles and Lydia – Hale House

Derek – Unknown

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus. I kind-of forgot about this story. I've been writing my other hunger Games fan fiction it's almost done. Not "Sister Knows Best" in case you've read that one. Also so far the pairings we have are Scott and Allison, someone suggested Cato and Katniss. Would everyone like that? REVIEW or PM me because I want to make this a story for you readers to enjoy! Thanks for reading!


	3. Not a pleasant surprise

Katniss Everdeen took a shallow breath. Her brown hair was plastered to her face and her eyes were half open. She'd had yet another nightmare about her sister, Prim. It was hard enough that she was taken from Katniss. Now they were in two different worlds. She groaned and pulled herself off the couch. The half-burnt house smelled like…food. Katniss followed the scent to see Lydia, making… something. It looked like food based on the way she was cooking it but Katniss wasn't sure. "Is that food?" Katniss asked. Her voice caused Lydia to turn around.

"Yes. It's bacon and eggs. Do they not have that where you're from?" Katniss could sense sarcasm in the girl's voice. Lydia would not last in the Hunger Games.

"Only in the rich districts." Katniss replied back, adding an equal amount of sass to her voice. Lydia seemed satisfied with her answer but she opened her mouth to speak again.

"What's going on between you and Peeta?" Lydia placed emphasis on Peeta's name, like it meant something to her. "He said you were 'district partners' but the kids' got it bad…" She trailed off with a slight smile on her face.

"Well…" Katniss didn't quite know what to say. She didn't like the labels Lydia and the brunette used for their…relationships. "We're…" Katniss was interrupted by footsteps. A knock on the door earned a quizzical look from Lydia. She pushed past Katniss to answer it.

#

Cato couldn't believe that he'd agreed to let the Allison girl take him home. Her house was big and nice but it didn't come close to his home back in district 2. Allison, he'd taken to calling her by that name, was very kind but she seemed to be hiding something. Her parents reminded Cato of his own and Cato was nowhere near as sweet and innocent as Allison appeared to be. Her father, called Chris, instantly took a liking to Cato. They'd talked about weapons; Chris had a knack for guns while Cato preferred spears. Then Allison's mom had told him that he was "better than the last guy Allison brought home". He wasn't sure what it meant but Allison blushed at the remark. He slept in a guest bedroom, which seemed to be very empty. The whole family seemed on edge about letting him stay in the room but he'd insisted that Allison was just a friend. He didn't have friends, other than Clove and maybe Marvel so the words felt foreign on his lips. When he'd awoken, Allison was standing over him. She ushered him out of the house and into a car. They drove a sort while before stopping in a forest. Cato could remember some of the trees from the night that he'd arrived in this strange place. Allison only told him that Peeta was there. He groaned at the sound of Twelve's name. His hatred was deeper than just the games.

"Come on Cato, Pita seemed really lonely…" She trailed off, like she thought that they were old friends or something.

"It's Peeta and I'm sure he just wants fire girl."

"Who?" The brunette seemed confused by Cato's usage of his pet name for Katpiss…Katniss.

"Katniss." He grumbled.

"That's the girl, right?" Allison asked him as the approached a half-brunt structure. Cato could tell it had once been an elaborate place. Now it was just a sad landmark.

#

Lydia opened the door to reveal Allison and a blonde haired boy. Lydia thought he seemed familiar but she couldn't think of his name. "Hi Allison. Hi…" She greeted her friend with a fake sweetness. She paused, not knowing what to call the boy. Well, he wasn't really a boy he was more of a man. As if on cue, Katniss arrived at the doorframe. "Cato?" She spat. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Fire girl." He responded. Lydia's eyes lit up.

"Oh so you know him? Welcome Cato." She stepped back allowing Allison and Cato entrance into the house. Peeta and Stiles were off with Scott. They'd said something about male bonding. Lydia just figured they wanted to be away from Katniss and herself. She was determined to figure out why. Lydia wanted to know about these strangers who'd turned up out of the blue. They had strange names and even stranger stories. Her inner science geek wanted to help them get back home and possibly go on a visit to see the technology of their time. Allison and Cato were staring at Katniss like they expected her to start juggling and tap dancing for their entertainment. Lydia rolled her eyes, so impolite. "I've made breakfast. It was supposed to be for the boys but seeing as we have company help yourselves." She wasn't the hostess of this party but she sure as hell was going to act like it. Allison smiled at her friend.

"I already ate but I think Cato might be hungry, I dragged him here on a very short notice." The blonde boy threw her a glare before stalking off to the kitchen.

"What is he doing here?" Katniss exploded as soon as the boy was gone.

"He said he knew Peeta so I figured he was…your friend…or something." Allison seemed to be catching on the fact that the strangers weren't exactly the ragtag team that she, Lydia, Stiles and Scott were.

"He's not my friend…he's my enemy. In the games, there can only be one winner."

"Aren't the games over?" Lydia quipped.

"I...don't know." Katniss sheepishly admitted. Lydia raised a brow at the girl's response. Was Beacon Hills part of these mysterious games? Lydia wanted to find out even more know. Se made a mental note to ask Allison about what Cato had told her. Lydia heard aloud clatter and made her way to the kitchen. Cato looked dazed and the frying pan was on the floor. Much to her relief, the food was safely on a plate. "Sorry…" Cato muttered. Lydia had the feeling he didn't apologize too often. In fact she was pretty sure that none of these people ever apologized. "It's alright." She said with a sly smile. This was going to be fun.

#

LOCATIONS:

Lydia, Katniss, Allison, and Cato: Hale House

Scott, Peeta, and Stiles: Unknown

Derek: Unknown

A/N: So…it's been a while. Thanks for sticking by me readers. I've deiced to attempt to continue this story because of all the updates I received regarding it. I'm starting school soon so chapters will take longer to write. I have no excuse for that though because this story has taken over a month and only has three chapters. I think I've decided that Derek will bring Erica, Isaac, and Boyd back when he returns. It'll be soon, don't worry. Jackson will play a minor role in this story and so will Grandpa Argent and maybe Matt or Peter idk. Thanks for reading! Please take the time to review/favorite.


End file.
